percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter Twenty-Five of Doom
The twenty-fifth chapter of Eternal Destiny Trachius, Post-Battle: Part Ten Trachius looked at the beat-up sea monster and took pity on it. He invited it to join his crew. CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE OF DOOM It was only an hour after the battle. Rune was sitting in Milly Ray's shop with Roy, Caitlyn, Aqua, Rod, Dana, and Arion. Unfortunately, Dolphin and Noatak were unable to come this far from the shore. "I must admit, I underestimated you," Aqua said to Rune. "Sending a dolphin who would be immune to Louis's powers... brilliant." "So what's going to happen to Louis and Jack?" Caitlyn asked. "I'm sending them to Pirano, just a few miles into Songh," Rod said. "They're both demigods, they stole iron, and we have evidence of them harming and imprisoning a legacy." He gestured to Dana. "Therefore, the arrest was within the jurisdiction of the Legacies of the Gods." "What I want to know is how Louis went down," Rune said. "Sure Dolphin was immune, but I wasn't." "With all due respect, it was Arion," Roy said. "He decided to help us out near the end of the battle." Milly Ray, listening to the exchange, whistled in surprise. "You got loyalty from Arion? How'd you pull that off?" "With all due respect, I'm not sure myself. First I caught up to him... then I introduced him to Dolphin. That's it." "You did talk about him by his personality," Rune pointed out. "You were all, 'Most people only care about his speed, but he is more than that' or something. Or maybe it's just because you said 'With all due respect' when you spoke to him. Who knows? Has anyone else ever treated Arion that respectfully?" They all shrugged - even Arion. Caitlyn decided to change the topic. "So, who wants to go destroy that iron base they had? The one where they imprisoned Dana?" "I'm all for it," Aqua said. "We can use some of the iron to repair Scarlett and Noatak. Then we can return the rest of it to Milly Ray and the other shop owners." "Plus find Kóvo̱ while we're there," Dana added. Rune gave a huge smile. "Then Aqua and Team Triangle can continue the race to Aió̱nio Pepro̱méno!" Dana did a double take toward Rune, Roy, and Caitlyn. "You guys are travelling to Eternal Destiny? And... passing through Songh along the way?" "Yup," Rune said. "The four of us are chasing the end of the world." Dana spoke the words she assumed she never would. "In that case... I change my mind. Is the offer to join Team Triangle still open?" She was answered with a "You know it," a "Sure," and a "With all due respect, of course." "So we're ready to get moving then!" Rune said enthusiastically. "Let's go!" They all went back toward Louis and Jack's iron hideout, except for Aqua, who stayed behind, and Dana, whom Aqua had pulled aside. "You joined a team with demigods in it?" Aqua whispered. "Yes," Dana said. "Why does it matter?" "You hated them - just like you hate all demigods - but the instant they told you they were travelling through Songh you decided to join them? I know what you're up to. You're planning on taking Team Triangle to Mokibu and betraying them there. Am I right?" "Maybe I'm just going to see the place," Dana lied defensively. "Then why with Team Triangle instead of me?" Aqua pointed. "You're just going to go to Mokibu, bring them straight to Edison and then walk away smiling, knowing there's two less demigods - and one less Roy - in the world." "Stop accusing me, Aqua," Dana said finally. "I'm going with Team Triangle and that's all there is to it." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Twenty-Four of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Twenty-Six of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 31 May 2013. *Characters met this chapter: None Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page